Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other 9. No flames threats and warnings allowed. If you do 1 of them i will block you.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Wordgirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 1 of the story. 9 more left to go. No bets this time. Since the bets they made last week. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: So far so good.  
Bud: Yes indeed Ladonna. I hope we win.  
Ladonna: Lets hope they do.

Now we head to the Read house watching the Rams and Colts game.

Arthur: That is why the Rams will beat the Colts.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope they do.  
Mrs. Read: Good no bets then.  
Arthur: We want the same team to win today.  
Mrs. Read: Good.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why the Rams will win.  
TJ: No way Becky. The Cots will win.  
Violet: I am with you Becky.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: Good lets hope The Giants win.  
Ursula: Lets hope they do. They don't have a good team this year. So they are bound to win this game.  
Bridget: That is true.

Next chapter will be longer.


	2. The Interview

Arthur and Wordgirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 2. 8 more chapters left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Our team is doing good so far. I just hope we do win.  
Ladonna: I think we will.  
Bud: I sure hope so.  
Ladonna: Trust me. Our team will win.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to the Read house. All of them are watching it. That includes DW and Kate.

DW: The Tibbles said they were out to hurt 1 another for money.  
Arthur: Talk to them i guess.  
Mrs. Read: You are correct Arthur. Talk to them DW.  
Mr. Read: I agree.  
DW: Okay i will.  
Mrs. Read: Good.

The Rams beat the Colts 38 to 8. Now we head to Metlife stadium. I an Eagles is getting ready to interview Emily.

Ian: So what do you think of the game?  
Emily: I think we will win this game.  
Ian: Do you think we can win more games?  
Emily: Yes i think we will.  
Ian: And do you have season tickets?  
Emily: Yes i do.  
Ian: Thank you. Thank you for the interview.  
Emily: No problem.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: Looks like they won this time.  
Bridget: Yes they did.

Next chapter will be soon.


	3. Did you see me on TV?

Arthur and Wordgirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 3. 7 more chapters left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The Saints just won.

Ladonna: Okay we won. That means get naked.  
Bud: Okay.

He did that. Then put them back on. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I hope this game is good.  
Mrs. Read: So far it is good.  
Arthur: That is true.  
DW: Yep.  
Mr. Read: Most games are good.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house. Becky TJ and Violet watching another game.

Becky: That is why The Rams won.  
TJ: I thought they would lose again.  
Violet: I hope our teams win more games.  
Becky: I also hope so.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house. The Phone rang.

Ursula: I will get it.  
Bridget: Okay Little sister.  
Ursula: Hello?  
Emily: This is Emily.  
Ursula: May i help you Emily?  
Emily: Did you and your sister saw me on TV?  
Ursula: We sure did.  
Emily: Good. Okay bye.  
Ursula: Bye Emily.

Next chapter will be soon. And it will be longer.


	4. Bedtime

Arthur and Wordgirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 4. 6 more left to go. As always we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. It is time for Bud to have his bath and then he will go to sleep.

Mrs. Compson: Bath time Bud.  
Bud: Okay Mom. Can Ladonna watch me again?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes she can.  
Ladonna: Come on lets take off your hat. What about that game?  
Bud: It went well. I am glad they won.

It was now time for his bath. He is now fully naked. Later at the Read house. Arthur just had his shower. He is in his blue pajamas and he is barefoot.

Mrs. Read: Bed time Honey.  
Arthur: Okay mom.

He is heading up the stairs got in bed and went to sleep. Bud and Ladonna are also sleeping. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Mrs. Botsford: Time for bed you 2.  
Becky: Okay Mom.  
TJ: Sure Mom.  
Becky: Lets go TJ.

They went to bed. Now to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I am going to bed.  
Bridget: Same here.

They are heading to bed. Next chapter is soon.


	5. The Teams we think will win

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 5. 5 more chapters left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Monday it is Veterans Day so no School.

Bud: I am glad The Saints beat the Cowboys  
Ladonna: I am also glad. Next week we play the 49ers.  
Bud: Do you think we will win that game?  
Ladonna: I sure hope so. Who do you want to win the Miami vs Tamp Bay game?  
Bud: Tamp Bay. Since that 1 player got suspended played for Miami.  
Ladonna: Same here.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I hope Tamp Bay wins.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And same here.

They are all on the same page now. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: That is why Tamp Bay will win.  
TJ: I agree with you there.  
Becky: Yep.

Then came Violet.

Violet: Who do you 2 want to win tonight's game?  
Becky: We both picked Tamp Bay.  
Violet: Good.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I am glad The Giants won.  
Bridget: Same here. Next week we play The Packers.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: I hope the Giants win. But i think Green Bay will win.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.  
Emily: I just hope we do win.  
Emily's Mom: I also hope so. Tonight's game i think Tampa Bay will win.

Next chapter will be soon.


	6. The Interview part 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 6. 4 more chapters left to go. It is Monday Night. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud watching The Miami Dolphins vs Tampa Bay Buccaneers game.

Bud: Good Game so far.  
Ladonna: I agree. Lets hope Tamp Bay wins.  
Bud: Okay. They have a pretty good team this year.  
Ladonna: That is true.

Now we head to The Read house. They are also watching the same Game.

Arthur: Good game so far.  
DW: I agree.  
Arthur: Did you talk to the Tibbles about Football?  
DW: Yes i did. You know how them 2 are like.  
Arthur: Yep.

Back to the Compson house. Al Michaels Cris Collinsworth and Fletcher Markle are coming to interview Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: They are here.  
Ladonna: Lets let him in.  
Bud: I hope they don't call me Butterworth.  
Ladonna: If they did use your power stare.  
Bud: Okay.

She let them in. The interview began. Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: Good game so far.  
TJ: Yes it sure is.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: Good game. Lets hope Tamp Bay will win.  
Emily's Mom: I agree.

Back to Elwood City at the Compson house.

Cris Collinsworth: Do you think The Saints will go to the Super Bowl?  
Bud: I hope so. Yes i think we will.

The interview will continue in chapter 7.


	7. The interview part 2

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 7. Just 3 more chapters left to go. We once again begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The interview continues here. See what happens.

Al Michaels: If the Saints go to the Super Bowl would you go?  
Bud: That is up to our parents.  
Al Michaels: Okay.  
Cris Collinsworth: Ladonna if the Saints don't go to the Super Bowl what would you do?  
Ladonna: I would be okay but a bit disapointed.  
Cris Colllinsworth: Same question to you.  
Bud: I would be sad. My hat will go down.  
Cris Collinsworth: Okay.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: Look Ladonna and Bud is on TV.  
Mrs. Read: They sure are.  
DW: I remember when me and Bud went on an Adventure in the Back Yard. We had fun.

Now we head to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: We know them 2 Rabbit kids.  
TJ: We sure do.  
Becky: I hope to go visit them 2.  
TJ: Okay.

We head to Emily's house.

Emily: We know them 2.  
Emily's Mom: We sure do.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: Why does Bud always have his interview only wearing his hat and underwear?  
Ursula: I have no idea Bridget.

Next chapter the interview ends.


	8. The interview part 3

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 8. Just 2 more chapter left to go. Once again we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. The interview wraps up in this chapter. See what happens.

Al Michaels: 1 last question.  
Bud: Okay.  
Al Michaels: Any reason your only wearing a hat and underwear?  
Bud: I am more comfortable this way.  
Al Michaels: Okay.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That was a good interview.  
Mr. Read: It sure was.  
DW: I agree.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.

Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: I did like that interview.  
TJ: Same here.  
Mr. Botsford: Yep.  
Mrs. Botsford: I agree.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: I also like being in my underwear. But i also like wearing a bra.  
Ursula: I also like being in my underwear.  
Bridget: Okay.

We now head to Emily's house.

Emily: Good interview.  
Emily's Mom: I agree. When is the Packers and Giants game?  
Emily: 4:45 our time.  
Emily's Mom: Okay that is during the 49ers and Saints game.

Next chapter will be soon. And it is a little longer than this chapter.


	9. Heading to School

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 9. Just 1 more chapter left. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. At The Compson house on Tuesday Morning. See what happens.

Ladonna: Well we need to head to our Schools.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

They are heading to their Schools. Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: Here comes Buster and Francine.  
Mrs. Read: Have a good time at School Honey.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

They are now heading to Lakewood Elementary School. Now we head to Fair City at The Botsford house.

Becky: Come on TJ. Time to walk to School.  
TJ: Okay Becky.  
Violet: I hope we have a good day at School.  
Becky: I also hope so.

They are walking to School. Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Ursula: I am heading to the Bus stop for the School bus to take me to School.  
Bridget: Okay Ursula. I am heading to work soon.

She went to the Bus stop with other kids waiting for the School bus. It came and they got on it and is heading to School. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: See you after School Mom.  
Emily's Mom: Okay Honey. After Cheerleader Practice we will be going out for Dinner.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

Next chapter will be the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 10

* * *

This is chapter 10. This is the Last Chapter of the story. We begin in Elwood City at Elwood City Preschool. We see Bud DW Emily The Tibbles and the rest of them. See what happens.

Bud: That is why i am a Saints fan.  
James: Same here.  
Tommy: We like The Jets.  
Timmy: Same here.  
DW: I am a Steelers fan.  
Emily: Same here.  
Ms. Morgan: I am a Giants fan myself. Story time.

Now we head to Lakewood Elementary School. In Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

Arthur: That is why my favorite team.  
Buster: Same for me.  
Francine: I am a Patriots fan.  
Muffy: The Jets for me.  
Mr. Ratburn: I am a Ravens fan myself. Time for Math class.

Now we head to Fair City. At Woodview Elementary School.

Becky: That is why i am a Giants fan.  
Emily: Same here.  
Violet: Yeah. Same here.  
Tobey: I am a Jets fan.  
Becky: Okay Tobey.  
Teacher: I am a fan of both team. Science class time.

Later back in Elwood City at the Compson house.

Bud: Can we make a bet with Bridget and Ursula again?  
Ladonna: Sure.

They called them. The Team who loses then 2 of them take showers together. If the 49ers lose Bridget and Ursula take a shower together. If the Saints lose Bud and Ladonna take 1 together again. The end.


End file.
